


Mi paraíso

by mekare_nuance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de años de exilio voluntario, Harry recibe una carta de Hermione que le hace volver y pese a dejar el paraíso en que vivía puede que encuentre uno mejor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi paraíso

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a JK Rowling y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico con ello.  
>  **N/A:** Este fic fue escrito para el "Amigo Invisible" organizado para la KDD para ver HP en Madrid. Para **riatha**.

**Mi paraíso**

Harry caminaba por las irregulares rocas al pie del faro, el Sol se ocultaba tras él despidiéndose con sus últimos rayos hasta un nuevo día. Él se detuvo sobre una de esas rocas, se sentó y observó las oscuras aguas del mar que rompían a dos metros de él. Cerró los ojos e inspirando profundamente se concentró en el tranquilizante sonido de las olas. Se estaba tan en paz.

Sintió tras la oscuridad de sus párpados cómo el día llegaba a su fin y la sombra le alcanzaba.

Un pájaro pasó volando y piando muy cerca de él en busca de un refugio para la noche. Abrió los ojos y suspiró. Iba a echar de menos esa paz y clima cálido de las mágicas islas de las Bermudas.

Durante cuatro años había estado viviendo allí, aislado de todo y de todos, sirviendo copas en uno de los chiringuitos de la playa. Había sido feliz allí. Cada día era diferente, cada día conocía a alguien nuevo del que aprender una cultura, un idioma y una distinta visión del mundo. Pero sobre todo, se había conocido a sí mismo. Sin profecías que cumplir, personas a las que no decepcionar, prensa que siguiese cada uno de sus pasos; estaba él solo para decidir que quería hacer con su vida sin importar nada más.

Había faltado a la boda de Ron y una tal Wendy de la que nunca había oído hablar, y pese a su curiosidad no había podido marcharse. Tampoco había asistido al sorprendente enlace entre Hermione y Pansy Parkinson. Su amiga había sido bastante astuta al negarse a responderle desde cuándo bateaba para ese equipo, cómo podía haberse enamorado de Pansy, de una slytherin y cientos de preguntas más que asolaron a Harry a no ser que fuese a formularlas en persona. Pero aun así no había ido, se había comido su curiosidad y había permanecido en su retiro. Sin embargo, cuando hacía dos semanas había recibido una nueva carta de su mejor amiga pidiéndole que fuese el padrino de la hija que acababan de adoptar, supo que esta vez no podría negarse.

Odiaba que le forzasen de ese modo a volver, deseaba haber podido decidir por sí mismo y a la vez sabía que ya era momento de hacerlo, de visitar la vida que había dejado atrás y a las personas que había abandonado y añoraba. Sabía que un día u otro debía de regresar y enfrentar los demonios de su pasado si quería avanzar; Allen no paraba de decírselo.

Suspiró una vez más y regresó al bungaló que había convertido en su casa.

La pequeña estancia estaba silenciosa como si sintiese que era el momento del adiós. Cogió su maleta reducida y la metió en el bolsillo de sus pantalones piratas. Echó una última mirada y cerró la puerta. Caminó por la pasarela de madera que unía las casitas y se detuvo frente a la última. El humo de la cocina salía por la punta del tejado de madera llevando a su nariz el olor de deliciosos platos de marisco y pescado. Sintió el impulso de posponer su viaje para el día siguiente y quedarse a cenar, pero no podía, Allen no se lo permitiría.

Allen había sido su amigo, su psicólogo y su amante durante tres de los cuatro años que había vivido allí. Maldijo todo ese rollo Zen del hombre que tanto había apreciado por hacerle ver que por mucho que se quisiesen, su futuro no estaba junto a él ni en ese paradisíaco lugar.

Reunió la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía y se apareció en la Terminal de Trasladores. Pocos minutos después, antes de que pudiese seguir pensando en que no deseaba marcharse, un traslador estaba en sus manos, sintió el tirón en el estómago y a los pocos segundos Hermione estaba abrazándole hasta casi dejarle sin respiración.

–¡Harry! Cómo te he echado de menos –dijo Hermione. Se separó estirando los brazos sin llegar a soltarle y le observó de arriba abajo–. Has crecido y ese moreno te sienta muy bien.

–Gracias. Yo también te extrañé. Estás preciosa mamá –respondió Harry.

Hermione sonrió dulcemente.

–Vamos a casa. Tienes que conocer a tu sobrino.

Harry la siguió sin poder dejar de sonreír, hasta el momento no se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido y esa sonrisa no se le borró en todo el día.

Amó jugar con el pequeño Sulley, la calurosa bienvenida y deliciosa comida de los Weasley, escuchar al fin cómo habían acabado juntas Hermione y Pansy, conocer a la encantadora Wendy y a la sarcástica Pansy, en cierto modo ésta última le recordó a una versión de Allen más picante y con menos tacto al no tener pelos en la lengua. No comprendía como habían acabado juntas, pero a Hermione le sentaba bien un poco de desenfreno en su vida de fiscal de causas perdidas, o que otros creían perdidas.

Fue feliz bromeando con George y Ron, conociendo los inventos de Sortilegios Weasley y poniéndose al día con el mundo.

Las semanas que siguieron a su llegada las pasó volando de casa en casa viendo a todos sus viejos amigos, haciendo habitable Grimmauld Place y poniendo en orden todo lo que había dejado colgado a su marcha con el Ministerio.

Hubo momentos en que deseó regresar a las islas, pero las sonrisas contagiosas de sus amigos merecían el esfuerzo.

Y así llegó el día de la presentación de Sulley. Harry se sentía tan nervioso como supuso que se sentiría si fuese a casarse o más, se corrigió al ver el distinguido altar lleno de flores en el jardín de la casita de campo de Pansy y Hermione. Tuvo que caminar por la pasarela que formaban los bancos con los invitados junto a Daphne Greengrass, quien sería la madrina, escuchar todo el sermón del mago que ofició el ritual de apadrinamiento y conseguir decir el conjuro de protección a la vez que Daphne y sin trastabillar con decenas de personas pendientes de él.

Tras la ceremonia, dio lugar le convite. Le habían asignado en la mesa principal junto a los abuelos del agasajado y tuvo que reunir valor para sentarse. El señor Parkinson le recordaba a Lucius Malfoy, tan impoluto y frío, pero descubrió que pese a la primera impresión era muy diferente. Pronto se encontró hablando de las islas que tanto había amado y que los señores Parkinson recordaban con cariño de su luna de miel.

Después se despidió a los más pequeños que se fueron a dormir mientras la fiesta continuaba.

Para sorpresa de muchos Harry se animó a bailar y no provocó ninguna catástrofe. No se podía vivir cuatro años en aquellas islas y no saber bailar, allí era costumbre poner un hechizo a la barra y a las paredes: si te recargabas en ellas por más de quince minutos tu piel se ponía de algún color llamativo. Él pasó por el verde, naranja y rosa chillón antes de atreverse a saltar a la pista, pero finalmente a base de práctica había logrado aprender a seguir el ritmo, aunque seguía rehusándose para los bailes de salón.

Estaba hablando con Wendy, la esposa de Ron, cuando cansado de sentir una mirada sobre él toda la noche, se giró sorpresivamente y esa vez consiguió ver al culpable. Draco Malfoy le observaba sentado en una mesita con una copa en la mano. Harry se disculpó con la joven bruja y se dirigió hacia su rival.

–Hola Malfoy.

–Potter –respondió Draco con una traviesa sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

–Con toda tu aristocrática educación, ¿nadie te dijo que no se debe mirar fijamente a la gente?

–Puede que lo mencionaran. ¿Por qué, te molesta? –contestó burlonamente.

–Sí. Así es que deja de hacerlo.

–¿Y si no quiero?

Harry apretó los dientes. No había vuelto para pelear con Malfoy y le había prometido a Hermione que se comportaría pero al parecer el rubio no había prometido lo mismo.

–No quiero pelear Malfoy. Pensé que habrías madurado un poco –dijo antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

–Te ha sentado bien la playa, Potter –dijo Malfoy haciéndole parar en seco–. El moreno hace que tus ojos se vean más brillantes, has crecido un poco y ya no eres el chico raquítico de antes. También me he estado fijando en que ya no pareces tan idiota y luces más relajado, se nota que ya no llevas el peso del mundo a tus espaldas –Draco desvió su mirada hasta el lugar donde la espalda perdía su nombre que tanto le había gustado al primer vistazo y sonrió ladinamente–. Hay que emplear mucho tiempo para poder apreciar tantos cambios.

Harry se giró y parpadeó confuso intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar y encontrar algo que decir.

– Sí he madurado Potter, pero a diferencia de mí, tú no te has detenido a observar los cambios –continuó diciendo–. Pansy y Hermione quieren que nos llevemos bien. Aprecio a Hermione y no voy a permitir que te interpongas en nuestra amistad, pero sé que lo harás si continuamos con las disputas de siempre.

–Pretendes que tú y yo seamos amigos o algo así –logró decir Harry.

–Para empezar me conformaría con un acuerdo de paz.

–Hemos estado en paz toda la fiesta –protestó Harry.

–Ignorarse funcionaría si te fueses a marchar en poco tiempo, pero a la larga es insostenible –refutó Draco–. No hay más remedio que intentar llevarse bien.

Harry frunció el ceño en señal de disconformidad y miró al horizonte cavilando las posibilidades y pensando en qué opinaría Allen de esa catarsis.

Draco aprovechó para darle un nuevo repaso con la mirada. Cuando Pansy y Hermione le habían dicho que habían elegido a Potter como padrino de Sulley lo había sentido como una ofensa personal, una cosa más en la que era ganado por el cara rajada. Cuando le pidieron que intentase llevarse bien con él por ellas le había sentado como una puñalada en el corazón. Les había dicho que el chantaje emocional tenía un límite, que no pidieran imposibles.

Antes de la ceremonia había visto a un chico observando la puesta de sol en las lindes de la finca de sus amigas. Era moreno, uno setenta de altura, delgado, piel canela, culo tan jodidamente perfecto que parecía haber sido esculpido por los dioses y envuelto en un fino traje negro y camisa verde botella. Casi se le había puesto dura con sólo observarle y entonces había escuchado a Hermione llamar a “Harry” y el delicioso chico se había girado ante el llamado mostrándole que ese tal Harry no era otro que Harry Potter. El mundo se había derrumbado a sus pies junto a su excitación.

No obstante, una vez superada la impresión inicial, había continuado observándole durante la ceremonia y había reconsiderado su definición de imposible. Si Hermione y Pansy querían que se llevase bien con Potter, con mucho gusto haría su mayor esfuerzo.

–Lo dices como si fuese algo sencillo –comentó Harry antes de volver a observarle.

–Como dicen los muggles: hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva.

–Me amargaste la existencia durante seis años de colegio.

–Te mantuve alerta. De no ser por mi esfuerzo estarías criando malvas. Deberías de agradecérmelo en vez de quejarte –repuso Draco.

Harry le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio.

–Vamos, Potter. Es hora de dejarlo atrás, casi has estado el mismo número de años sin verme. Pon un poco de tu parte y siéntate –ordenó.

Soltó un suspiro de exasperación y obedeció.

–Ya te he dicho lo que he visto nuevo en ti. Es tu turno.

Harry bufó. –No hay nada nuevo en ti. Sigues siendo el mismo niño creído insufrible y continúas teniendo esa máscara de hielo por rostro. Eres una estatua más que una persona.

–Me alegra que reconozcas la perfección con la que parezco haber sido esculpido. Y sí hay diferencias. Ahora soy mucho más alto que tú, más fuerte, mi cabello es más largo y soy más sabio que entonces. Un genio de los negocios y las pociones no puede ser un inepto, Potter; tampoco quiero decir que lo fuese antes.

–Se me olvidó añadir narcisista –replicó Harry.

–Y tú me estás dejando claro que me equivoqué y sigues siendo el mismo niño estúpido y con prejuicios.

–Yo no tengo prejuicios.

–Por eso consideraste a Snape tu enemigo cuando fue todo lo contrario –le acusó.

–Él necesitaba mantener su tapadera de espía, no me mostró más que odio desde que pisé su clase. ¿Cómo iba a saber que no estaba contra mí? –se defendió.

–Eso sólo quiere decir que tu estupidez es mayor que tus prejuicios, pero sigues teniendo ambos.

–No es cierto.

–Demuéstralo. Olvida todo lo que pensaste saber de mí e intentemos llevarnos bien.

–¡Está bien! –claudicó Harry.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia. Después de todo no había cambiado tanto, sabía donde pincharle para que acabase haciendo lo que él quería.

Harry volvió a sentarse, pero seguía viéndose tenso.

–Toma, te relajará –dijo Draco entregándole una copa convocada de una de las bandejas de flotaban por el jardín con el mismo líquido ambarino que la suya.

–No bebo –declinó la ofrenda.

–No decías lo mismo con el vino y el champán en la cena –objetó.

–Ya bebí bastante: no tengo intención de emborracharme.

–No has bebido tanto, te he visto.

–Bueno pues yo no aguanto tanto como tú, ¿vale? –dijo empezando a chisparse.

–Tú mismo, pero un trago no te haría nada mal a esos nervios –Harry rodó los ojos y Draco desistió–. Tengo curiosidad, Potter. ¿Qué has estado haciendo en esas islas? Nunca te imaginé en ese lugar de libertinaje.

–No es un lugar de libertinaje –Draco lo puso en duda elevando un ceja–. Bueno, no es sólo eso. Es un paraíso al que mucha gente va a relajarse y olvidarse de sus problemas para hallar la paz interior.

–¿Quién te ha metido todo ese rollo en la cabeza? Pansy no ha tenido tiempo.

–Un amigo.

–¿Cómo de amigo?

–No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy.

–Por eso no querías volver –dijo Draco molesto al ver que si alguien ya le había pescado iba a tardar más tiempo en conseguirle.

–Fue él quien insistió en que debía regresar, yo estaba muy cómodo allí. No des nada por hecho, no me conoces lo más mínimo. ¿Quién es el que tiene prejuicios ahora?

– _Touché_ –dijo Draco con mejor humor al descubrir no sólo que ese amigo no significaba mucho para Potter, sino que además estaba en su mismo equipo–. Aun así no has respondido a mi primera pregunta.

–Vivir sin nadie que me juzgue. Relajándome, disfrutando del sol, de la noche y sirviendo copas.

–Y yo que creía que querías ser auror –bromeó Draco.

–Prefiero que se ocupen otras de atrapar asesinos psicópatas.

–Sigo sin imaginarme al Salvador del Mundo Mágico sirviendo copas toda su vida.

–Nunca dije que vaya a ser camarero por siempre. Por el momento me tomaré unas largas vacaciones.

–Pensé que los gryffindor creíais en el trabajo honrado, no de vivir de la herencia.

–Hay tiempo para todo. O puede que no sea tan gryffindor como piensas.

–Por Merlín, Potter, todo el mundo sabe que eres la personificación de tu casa.

–Si eso es lo que crees –dijo con una sonrisa enigmática.

Draco frunció el ceño extrañado y fue a preguntar al respecto pero fue interrumpido.

–Ya hemos hablado de mí suficiente. ¿Qué es eso de que eres un genio en los negocios y en las pociones? –se desvió del tema Harry sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios.

Draco lo dejó pasar y con entusiasmo le habló de los negocios que había heredado de su padre y sus prestigiosas investigaciones en pociones.

Con el tiempo y la copa que acabó tomando, Harry se fue relajando y disfrutando de la conversación. Fue apreciando los cambios que había señalado Draco sobre sí mismo y descubriendo otros como la suavidad que se intuía en sus cabellos libres de fijador, la suave y tentadora sonrisa que bailaba perenne en sus labios o las emociones que se dejaban ver en sus ojos un segundo antes de ser ocultadas cuando sus irises volvían a su acostumbrado color acero. Se encontró incapaz de apartar la vista cada vez que con delicadeza tomaba su copa con sus largos dedos y los llevaba a sus finos labios para tragar el líquido lentamente y ver moverse la nuez en su pálido cuello.

 _“¡Mierda!”_ pensó al ser consciente de la atracción que estaba sintiendo hacia el rubio y no sabiendo si poder culpar a esa copa o a las semanas sin sexo.

A diferencia del moreno, Draco no tenía duda de su atracción y estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para apreciar el cambio de actitud en Potter y cómo sus ojos paseaban por su cuerpo como los suyos habían hecho sobre el otro durante toda la noche. Se cuestionó si sería el momento de avanzar o sería más precavido esperar y no arriesgar todo lo que habían logrado entenderse esa noche. Observó el sonrojo en las mejillas del chico sentado frente a él que le hacía más irresistible que antes y decidió que si podía andar en línea recta significaría que el alcohol no le había afectado tanto como había dicho y se lo llevaría a su casa.

–¿Cómo es que ahora sabes bailar? ¿Te has echado algún hechizo? –inquirió Draco.

–Nada de hechizos, yo lo considero un gran logro personal. Fue por necesidad –explicó Harry.

–¿Ahora lo llaman así? –se burló.

Harry murmuró algo como “estúpido” antes de explicarle la extraña costumbre de las Bermudas.

–¿Tienes fotos de eso? –preguntó Draco cuando terminó de escuchar la explicación.

–No, y si las hubiera no te las enseñaría.

–Si no hay pruebas no puedo creerte. Tendrás que demostrarme que no te pusiste un hechizo para bailar –dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano–. ¿Qué dices me das una prueba?

–Vas a saber lo que es bailar Malfoy –aseguró Harry levantándose y obviando su mano. Sería mejor bailar que acabar tomando la segunda copa que el rubio había puesto ante él.

Draco sonrió ante lo fácil que había sido lograr su objetivo mientras le seguía a la pista.

Al principio mantuvieron las distancias, pero conforme se iban haciendo uno con la música se fueron aproximando más el uno al otro. Draco puso una mano sobre la cintura de Harry para de este modo seguir mejor los movimientos insinuantes del moreno. Ante el contacto se acercaron hasta casi rozarse. Harry puso una mano en la nuca de Draco. Estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban. El rubio bajó la cabeza, eliminó la distancia que les separaba capturando los jugosos labios que tanto había ansiado y fue efusivamente correspondido. Labios húmedos, dientes traviesos y una lengua con una breve petición que no esperó a ser aprobada antes de asaltar su boca. Draco se preguntó dónde se había metido Potter toda su vida antes de recuperarse y decidir recuperar un poco de control que el gryffindor le había ganado. Harry deslizó sus manos por su rubio cabello comprobando cuan suave era y adivinando los músculos que se ocultaban bajo la negra camisa. Draco permitió que una de sus manos bajase por su espalda hasta llegar al tan anhelado culo y recibir un gemido dentro del beso al apretarlo hacia él.

–Vámonos de aquí –ordenó en el moreno oído antes de mordisquear el lóbulo.

–Mmmm…sí –atinó a decir antes de aparecerlos en su habitación de Grimmauld Place.

Draco se tambaleó, no había esperado una reacción tan rápida, pero no tuvo tiempo de estabilizarse antes de que fuese empujado haciéndole caer sentado en la cama. Harry se sentó sobre él a horcajadas y volvió a besarle sin darle tiempo a protestar, aunque tampoco iba a hacerlo, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa. Él tampoco se quedó atrás desordenando aún más el caótico cabello azabache y llevando sus manos por espalda, nalgas y piernas.

Harry cortó el beso y llevó su boca a torturar la sensible piel tras la oreja del rubio, pero tras arrancar un gemido fue apartado al ser tironeado del pelo dejando su garganta expuesta para que Draco tomase su revancha. Se dejó hacer extasiado por las sensaciones hasta que la presión de la polla de su compañero presionando contra su trasero le recordó que había más que hacer. Consiguió que el slytherin que tan a traición le había cogido le soltase y volvió a atacar su boca para seguidamente comenzar a descender por el pálido pecho besando, lamiendo y mordiendo cada centímetro de piel expuesta. Se recreó en los pezones y ombligo y le hizo desesperar rondando el límite que imponían sus pantalones hasta que a falta de una súplica recibió una impaciente orden “Joder, sigue”. Abrió los pantalones y los bajó por las largas y fuertes piernas. Exhaló sobre la atrapada erección en los calzoncillos de seda antes de cavilar las posibles consecuencias de seguir jugando con el rubio y decidió no hacerle esperar más. Liberó la palpitante polla y la recorrió con su lengua, acunó los testículos con su mano derecha y besó la punta de la erección mirando los mercurio ojos de Draco antes coger con su mano libre la base del mástil y meter cuanto pudo en su boca.

Una sarta de gemidos y palabras inconexas salió de la garganta del rubio al tiempo que enredaba su mano en el pelo negro. Harry sonrió al escucharle y continuó chupando y eventualmente elevando la mirada a la sonrosada cara de su amante. Cuando le vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás quitó la mano que había estado tocando el pecho, testículos y perineo, realizó un hechizo lubricante en sus dedos, los llevó a su propia entrada y lentamente fue metiendo uno, dos y tres dígitos dilatando su ano.

Draco estaba por correrse, Harry podía sentirlo, esta vez no quería recibirle en su boca, ya habría tiempo. Ralentizó sus movimientos y apretó la base del falo impidiéndole llegar. El rubio elevó la cabeza dispuesto a protestar cuando la talentosa boca abandonó su miembro, pero se detuvo al ver cómo la ropa que cubría al moreno desaparecía con un giro de muñeca de éste. El gryffindor permitió que la mirada gris le recorriese antes de arrodillarse en la cama con una pierna a cada lado del slytherin, tomar la polla que tanto había reverenciado y dirigirla a su ano para descender lentamente por ella.

 _“¡¿Qué ha…?! ¡Te harás daño! ¿Cuándo te has preparado?”_ fueron pensamientos que pasaron por la mente de Draco pero ninguno fue enunciado, tan sólo un gemido salió de su garganta a la vez que el de Harry.

–Jo-der –logró decir al tiempo que el moreno apoyaba la frente en su hombro una vez estuvo completamente empalado y él acariciaba su espalda tranquilizadoramente.

No pasó mucho antes de que pudiese ver las dilatadas pupilas rodeadas de esmeralda sobre las suyas y el chico comenzase a deslizarse lentamente, subiendo y bajando, alrededor de su miembro.

Besos, gemidos y jadeos dejaban sus bocas. Draco se exasperaba con el lento pero constante movimiento y por mucho que intentaba aligerar el ritmo tomando al gryffindor por las caderas no lo conseguía. Cada entrada y salida le complacía y desesperaba a partes iguales. Anhelaba más y no pudo contenerse por mucho más tiempo. En un rápido movimiento giró sus cuerpos tumbando a Harry de espaldas al colchón y colocándose entre sus piernas lo penetró tal y como quería. Bronceadas piernas y brazos rodearon sus caderas y cuello respectivamente buscando un mayor contacto entre piel y piel y de los rojos labios de su amante salieron sus propios anhelos en forma de palabras “Más rápido… más fuerte… más…Sí…”.

Deslizó una mano entre sus sudorosos cuerpos y tomó la erección entre ellos masturbándola, sacando más gemidos de su amante que al poco culminaron en uno gutural y que al sentir el estrechamiento en torno a su propia polla le llevaron al éxtasis.

Una vez hubo normalizado un poco su respiración salió lentamente de Harry y se acostó a su lado. Observó el pelo increíblemente más desordenado que nunca, las largas pestañas negras que se separaron y los verdes ojos que le observaron desenfocados por la falta de gafas que habían perdido en algún punto de la noche, los labios rojos entreabiertos que dejaban salir su entrecortada respiración, los pezones oscuros, los pectorales y abdomen suavemente definido salpicado por la blanca esencia, su polla laxa descansando hacia un lado y las torneadas piernas. Todavía tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, debían conocerse a fondo y con detalle si querían llevarse bien.

Harry tenía pensamientos similares mientras paseaba su vista sobre el desnudo cuerpo de Draco y decidió que aquello de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva era una buena idea. Iba a disfrutar conociendo al slytherin y quizás hallase el paraíso que su amigo le había mandado a buscar allí, uno mayor, más cálido, más bello y que pudiese llevar donde quiera que fuese en su corazón.

 ** _Fin_**

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


End file.
